The electronic touch screen is representative of current innovative HMIs for electronic devices. With a touch screen, the user enters data by touching virtual buttons displayed on the computer display. With a touch screen system, the type, size, and number of the virtual buttons may be readily changed by changing the computer's program without changes in the associated hardware. Thus, the touch screen system offers a user-interface that may be flexibly tailored to a particular application. The ability to divide virtual buttons among different screens and to display only those screens needed by the user's particular task can simplify data entry. The combination of text and graphical elements on the screen along with the virtual buttons can help to further guide the user through the steps of data input.
Normally, a touch screen system uses a touch screen panel which is placed directly over the viewing area of a standard computer display, for example, a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). The touch screen panel provides a signal to a computer associated with the computer display indicating where on the surface of the display a stylus or finger is placed. This signal may be generated, for example, by acoustic systems detecting absorption of sound by a finger on the surface of the display; by systems using crossed beams of infrared light arrayed along x and y axes which are broken by the finger; or by laminated transparent electrodes which are physically compressed against each other to provide a point electrical contact that may be interpreted as an x and y coordinate.
Frequently, a touch screen will be used with a computer contained within a device to be used by the public. The computer may have so-called multi-media capabilities providing both a visual and audio program intended to help members of the public obtain information or directions.
Despite the advantage of touch screen systems in such applications, like many novel interface controls, they present a barrier to many people with disabilities. Those with impaired vision perceive only the featureless surface of the display screen knowing that it may contain one or more virtual buttons of arbitrary placement and functions. Those unfamiliar with the language of the legends on the buttons or those who cannot read, are also foreclosed from much of the information presented by touch screen systems. Critical audio information in multi-media presentations will not be received by deaf users. Those with limited mobility may be unable to reach or operate the touch screen surface.
Heretofore, incorporating accessibility into kiosks and other touch screen systems has typically involved adding buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls for the systems. In many kiosk designs, the addition of these buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls may be limited by a lack of space, expense or various other constraints. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities without requiring the addition of physical buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities without requiring the addition of physical buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities that may be utilized without altering operation of the HMIs or the electronic devices controlled by the HMIs.
In accordance with the present invention, a bezel positionable adjacent the outer periphery of a computer touch screen is provided. The bezel includes an elongated rim having a first side adjacent the touch screen and a surface. An identification marker is positioned on the surface of the rim. The identification marker identifies a predetermined area of the touch screen corresponding to a virtual button. The rim includes a recess therein at location between the identification marker and the touch screen. The recess defines a tactile guide path from the identification marker to the virtual button.
The recess may have a semi-circular cross-section or a generally V-shaped cross-section. The identification marker may includes a generally V-shaped chevron. The chevron includes first and second ribs diverging from a point. Alternatively, the identification marker may have a generally circular configuration.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a bezel positionable adjacent the outer periphery of a computer touch screen is provided. The touch screen display displays a plurality of virtual buttons across a portion thereof. The bezel includes an elongated rim having a first side adjacent the touch screen and a surface. A plurality of identification markers extend from the rim. Each identification marker is alignable with a corresponding one of the plurality of virtual buttons. A plurality of tactile guides are provided along the surface of the rim. Each tactile guide is positioned between a corresponding one of the plurality of identification markers and a corresponding one of the plurality of virtual buttons.
At least one tactile guide is defined by a recess in the surface of the rim. The recess may have a semi-circular cross-section or a generally V-shaped cross-section. At least one of the plurality of identification markers includes a generally V-shaped chevron. The chevron is defined by first and second ribs diverging from a point. Alternatively, at least one of the plurality of identification markers has a generally circular configuration.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a bezel positionable adjacent the outer periphery of a computer touch screen is provided. The touch screen display displays a plurality of virtual buttons across a portion thereof. The bezel includes an elongated rim having a first side adjacent the touch screen and a surface. A plurality of axially spaced identification markings are provided on the rim. Each identification marking is aligned with and identifies a corresponding one of the plurality of virtual buttons. A plurality of axially spaced tactile guides are provided along the surface of the rim. Each tactile guide is positioned between a corresponding one of the plurality of identification markers and a corresponding one of the plurality of virtual buttons.
At least one tactile guide is defined by a recess in the surface of the rim. The recess may have a semi-circular cross-section or a generally V-shaped cross-section. At least one of the plurality of identification markers includes a generally V-shaped chevron. The chevron is defined by first and second ribs diverging from a point. Alternatively, the at least one of the plurality of identification markers may have a generally circular configuration.